Undertale, StoryShift AU: Los Sentimientos De Redención
by Miguel16310
Summary: "crees que a cualquiera se le debe dar una oportunidad justa de vivir sin importar nada sobre aquel?"-pregunto ella, el negó mientras le miraba con odio y ella sonrió irónicamente-"Jejejeje. Bien. Ese es tu punto de vista no es así?-dijo ella mientras nuevamente se ponía en pose de batalla, sujetando su arma brillante con su derecha-no puedo hacer nada por ti...perdóname"
1. Chapter 1

Ningún contenido aquí presente es de mi autoría, créditos a sus respectivos autores, tanto a Toby Fox por Crear Undertale y a el cread r original del Alternative Universe de este mismo conocido como "StoryShift" en el cual se basa esta historia.

Los sentimientos de Redención.

El joven caminaba lentamente por el largo, brillante y dorado "pasillo del juicio" según había leído en un cartel hacia algunas cuantas habitaciones, el chico de suéter azulado con rayas magentas se detuvo con su cuerpo siendo cubierto por la sombra de un pilar, frente a él una figura humana en todos sus sentidos apareció, no podía verla bien, pero sabía perfectamente quien era...solo una molestia en el Underground traía una capucha tan horrenda todo el maldito tiempo...

?: porque...por qué haces esto?...

Era la pregunta que la castaña hacia mientras miraba al niño inexpresivo en frente a ella.

?: ¿por qué lastimas a todos los que amo?...-pregunto llorosa mientras mechones de su largo cabello cubrían su rostro junto a la verdosa capucha que traía puesta-*snif snif*...dime...¿qué te impulsa a lastimar a todos y todo cuanto se cruce en tu camino? arrebatándoles todo lo que aman, lo que han construido y lo que con tanto sudor y lagrimas han hecho juntos en el proceso-lagrimas comenzaron a caer por los ojos de la niña mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

El niño frente a la chica de capucha no respondió, fuerte era su agarre al cuchillo en su mano derecha, en su lugar poso sus ojos castaños en la joven de carmesíes orbes frente a él, no sabría explicarlo con exactitud, pero muy dentro de el sentía un placer indescriptible al ver el rostro lleno de dolor y sufrimiento en ella...su dolor era tan...tan...tan asfixiante y delicioso...era exquisito para su sádico deleite...

?: Chara...ese es el nombre que Mami Toriel me dio cuando caí aquí hace ya casi una década...-hablo la niña mientras miraba a la puesta de sol a través de las grandes ventanas del pasillo del juicio estando ya de espaldas con el pequeño de cabellos castaños, el día moría de manera lenta y con ella el resplandor dorado del lugar, siendo reemplazado con un resplandor anaranjado-al principio cuando salte desde el monte Ebott para morir poco tiempo de que perdiera la fe en toda la humanidad creía que estaba lista para morir...ya no había nada para mí en la superficie...mi propia familia...mis conocidos...todos aquellos que me rodeaban me despreciaban sin motivo aparente..."solo por gusto" siempre pensé yo...no tenía esperanzas de sobrevivir...no quería sobrevivir...este mundo era cruel...tenía la esperanza de que si lo lograba algún monstruo vendría y me utilizaría de alimento...pero...-la jovencita de nombre Chara se dio la vuelta, quedando nuevamente cara a cara con el chico de ropajes azulados-cuando caí aquí creía que era el miserable infierno...solo necesite explorar un poco la verdad...mi temor era grande...mi pierna estaba quebrada...no tardo mucho tiempo hasta que mi cuerpo cediese por el dolor...mi sufrimiento era total...grite...rogué...clame por ayuda mientras sentía como si mi pierna estuviese siendo arrancada de mi por una fuerza superior con la total intención de dislocármela y arrancármela...entonces...mientras mis ojos se empañaban en lagrimas y mi corazón poco a poco se salía de mi pecho...alguien vino en mi socorro...un monstruo...temí...por que se ocultaba en las sombras...oía a diario historias sobre monstruos en la superficie, que eran terroríficos, una raza temible que solo buscaba apoderarse de la superficie y exterminar a los humanos para ser los únicos que ocupasen la tierra...pero todos se equivocaban...yo...me equivoque...Asriel...ese era el nombre de aquel que me encontró en mis penurias...lastimada...herida y con el temor en todo mi ser me llevo cargando a su hogar...Asgore y Toriel...su padre y madre me atendieron...y...y...-la garganta de la chica estaba seca, más lagrimas salían de sus ojos empañando sus mejillas-y me dieron una familia...me dieron amor...me dieron cariño...amistad...Asriel...el hermano que jamás tuve y el mejor amigo que siempre quise...-el pequeño apareció en la mente de chara con su pañuelo multicolor sonriéndole, la chica agarro el pañuelo con colores del arcoíris que el siempre usaba...tenía algo de sangre...-Asgore...la figura paternal y el padre que nunca tuve y solo veía...alguien a quien admirar...Toriel...la madre que siempre deseaba tener a mi lado por las noches para leerme historias antes de dormir y que besase mi frente diciéndome "Buenas noches querida"...-relataba la chica mientras frotaba sus ojos intentado limpiar las frías lagrimas saldas, pero era inútil...las lagrimas no se detenían pues, por cada una que limpiaba salían otras dos...-*snif*...*snif*...*snif*...pero...pero...tu...

La mujer de ojos rojos levanto la mirada, posando esta fijamente en Frisk quien, con el suéter azulado empapado en sangre y las manos llenas de polvo al igual que el cuchillo sonreía mirándola desde la sombra del pilar que ocultaba su cuerpo, lo único visible era el brillo del metal del arma y los brillos carmesíes que emitían sus ojos.

Chara: tú los mataste a todos...a cada uno de ellos...no salvaste ni siquiera un alma...A TODOS MALDITO SEAS!-iracunda la chica comenzó a gritar mientras con su izquierda sujetaba el lugar donde estaba su corazón intentando calmar el fuerte dolor que la desgarraba por dentro-que...que es...que es este...sentimiento...jejejeje...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-la castaña comenzó a reír de una manera lunática mientras dejaba de sujetar su corazón, ahora sujetaba su cabeza apretándosela fuertemente y su cuerpo hacia movimientos erráticos-YA LO RECUERDO! RECUERDO PERFECTAMENTE ESTE SENTIMIENTO! ES...ES ODIO!-la ojirroja sonreía ahora de locura, mirando con sus pupilas dilatadas y los ojos bien abiertos a Frisk quien, caminaba lentamente saliendo de las sombras generadas por los pilares que estaban en el pasillo ahora estando en un segmento donde había luz permitiéndosele ver de manera total-ODIO POR AQUEL QUE VINO Y LLEGO TAN LEJOS! SOLO PARA LASTIMAR Y DESTRUIR LOS SUEÑOS Y ESPERANZAS DE TODOS! A MI FAMILIA! A AQUELLOS QUE ME HICIERON AMAR!...-la chica abandono inmediatamente su mueca de locura, ahora siendo reemplazada con un rostro completo de perplejidad, llevo su mano debajo de la bufanda que alguna vez fue del difunto primogénito de Asgore y Toriel, esta cubría un hermoso medallón en forma de corazón dorado que decía "Mejores amigos por siempre", la castaña sonrió-sabes...hace mucho tiempo...le dije a Asriel...que cuando me dejase de importar todo una vez más...tal y como sucedió con la superficie con los humanos...sería el momento en que todo comenzase a caerse en pedazos...al principio, el pensó que hablaba de nuestra amistad y fraternidad...me di cuenta de ello con tan solo ver sus ojos y su actuar...el hacía y siempre hiso todo lo posible porque siempre tuviese alguna razón, motivo o circunstancia por más pequeña, tonta oh diminuta que fuera, con tal de que siempre me preocupase por el...pero...nunca logro entender a lo que me refería realmente.

El chico miraba atentamente cada movimiento que era efectuado por la niña de verde capucha, viento comenzó a entrar a través de las ventanas del pasillo haciendo que su cabello y la capucha y bufanda de chara se agitasen de manera leve.

Chara: y ahora...-su mirada se puso sombría, cargada de pena-*snif snif*...ahora es muy tarde para pedirle perdón por no ser directa con el...tenía planeado irme...morir...porque realmente, sabía que ya nada me importaba...pero...pero en su lugar...TE LLEVASTE A MI FAMILIA! A MIS AMIGOS! A MI HERMANO! MISERABLE BASTARDO DE MIERDA! QUE ACASO NO SABES QUE LOS SERES VIVOS TENEMOS SENTIMIENTOS?!

Frisk y Chara estaban frente a frente esta vez...el collar con forma de corazón dorado brillaba intensamente con los últimos rayos del sol al igual que el frio y ensangrentado cuchillo de frisk.

Chara:...Frisk...no puedo prometerte que pasaras un mal rato...de hecho...alguien como tú...que ha arrebatado tanto...¡no se merece nada!-con su dedo de su mano derecha ella le apunto directo al rostro, el joven hiso una mueca de desagrado total mezclada con evidente disgusto...¿quién demonios se creía esa furcia...?-en cambio...alguien como tu se merece una igual en todos los aspectos...-finalmente cayó la noche en el pasillo del juicio, las mejillas de chara ya no eran rosadas, ahora eran rojas y estas brillaban en la oscuridad al igual que sus ojos y los de Frisk, la hostilidad se sentía a flor de piel.

(Inserte: watch?v=l8TwJvWtTaI )

Chara: alguien que quiera desee y deba amar y proteger con cada onza de la misma determinación que tu usas para odiar y destruir este mundo...así que...

La chica se quito la capucha de su cabeza, dejando su larga melena marrón al descubierto mientras el poco y frio viento de la noche que entraba en la habitación hacia que esta se moviese levemente al igual que la del chico genocida, su collar y bufanda se movían de manera continua y leve en su torso producto de la pequeña ventisca nocturna.

Chara: no pasaras un mal rato...en cambio...-la joven metio su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, de esta saco lo que parecía ser una especie de daga color marrón de la cual emanaba algo de humo, pues en esta brillaban varias líneas de color carmesí como si fuese lava, lo apretó entre sus dedos mirándolo atenta, luego levanto su cabeza y miro a Frisk con total hostilidad igual que este a ella-ME ASEGURARE DE MANDARTE AL INFIERNO JUNTO CONMIGO DONDE LOS DOS PERTENECEMOS!

tras estas palabras, frente a los torsos de ambos caídos del Monte Ebott se materializaron dos corazones, el de Frisk era negro como el carbón con un aura roja y el de chara era carmesí.

Chara: finalmente...podre redimirme de todos los errores que cometí en mi vida...podre pagar todas las cosas buenas que ellos hicieron por mi...MATANDOTE Y SALVANDO A LA HUMANIDAD TOTAL EN EL PROCESO!

tras estas palabras ambos castaños corrieron uno contra el otro.

*CLANK! STAB!*

fue el sonido de ambas armas chocando con fuerza, pegaron un salto hacia atrás haciendo distancia, chara miro la luna al igual que Frisk y sonrió mientras sus ojos, sus mejillas, alma y cuchillo brillaban con la luz de la luna.

Chara: es una hermosa noche allí afuera...los animales se refugian en sus hogares con sus familias...los búhos y aves salen en busca de comida...debe ser una hermosa noche allí fuera en la superficie...dime una cosa-inquirió interrogante la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos y Frisk le apuntaba con su daga-...¿crees que a cualquiera se le debería dar una oportunidad justa de vivir sin importar nada sobre aquel?...

Frisk no era un idiota, quizás no tuviese voz, pero tenía cerebro, fuerza y mucha, mucha más determinación que esa idiota...estaba hablando del llorón debilucho de Asriel Dreemurr...Jeh...ridícula...El negó con la cabeza y pego un cuchillazo al aire en forma de negativa, a lo cual la ojirroja solo sonrió y cerro sus ojos.

Chara: Jejejeje. Bien. Ese es tu punto de vista no es así Frisky?-dijo ella mientras nuevamente se ponía en pose de batalla, sujetando su arma brillante con su derecha-no puedo hacer nada por ti...perdóname Asri...no podre cumplirte mi promesa ni a ti ni a madre...no puedo ser su amiga ni ayudarle como se los prometí...-la chica quien tenía los ojos cubiertos por sus mechones de cabello los abrió, brillaban de manera intensa-TU, SUCIO MATA FAMILIAS!

el chico sonrió de manera cruel, su sonrisa y ojos brillaban en la oscuridad al igual que el metal de su arma, se lanzo corriendo contra la joven y esta repitió su acción, con fuerza ambos chocaron sus armas, determinación pura era lo que se veía en los ojos de ambos, las manos de los dos caídos del Monte Ebott comenzaron a temblar debido a la fuerza impuesta, Chara quien era mayormente más ágil se agacho esquivando el cuchillazo de Frisk y le dio una patada en el rostro mandándole a volar en dirección contraria a la de ella, haciendo que chocase contra un pilar y se levantase mirándola iracundo lleno de ira y odio en su estado más puro.

Ella le miro y levanto su mano libre, haciéndole una seña con los dedos de que viniese por ella.

El castaño con gusto acepto la oferta de la perra, a gran rapidez fue contra ella y comenzó a darle cuchillazo tras cuchillazo los cuales ella correspondía con fuerza, pasión y mucha ira contenida siendo liberada por parte de ella.

*CLANK! CHACK! CLANCK! CHACK!*

Eran los sonidos de los dos cuchillos chocar el uno contra el otro, extrañamente el de Frisk que estaba hecho de metal no podía romper oh quebrar el de Chara, el cual estaba hecho de algún tipo de piedra, y era más obvio que era mucho más duro y fuerte que el suyo, solo basto un descuido por parte de él y...

*POOOW*

Un enorme puñetazo cargado de fuerza eh ira choco contra su rostro tirándole al suelo, antes de que siquiera pudiese pararse Chara le dio una fuerte patada en la cabeza mandándole al rincón de la entrada del pasillo del juicio, el alma de frisk se veía un poco lastimada al contrario que la de chara la cual estaba de manera intacta.

El se enfureció al ver sus intentos de ataque fallidos, ¿cómo era posible que esa miserable pendeja fuera más poderosa que él?...como era posible...después de todo el A.M.O.R. que había obtenido matando a un monstruo tras otro...no...eso era injusto...era...ERA JODIDAMENTE INJUSTO!

Frisk se levanto de manera furiosa eh impulsiva, estaba más que harto de ella, iba a sacrificar todo con tal de matarla aun si eso le costaba miles de millones de Resets, todo con tal de ver su alma hecha pedazos...la idea de poder ver su alma partirse y verla morir le llenaba de determinación!

la joven le vio levantarse totalmente lleno de energía y también de poder...ella podía verlos a todos a través de sus orbes...detrás de la figura de Frisk, en la penumbra y la poca luz de la luna vio las siluetas de todos...todos aquellos que perecieron por la mano sangrienta del chico...ella le miro mientras sujetaba el collar dorado que colgaba de su cuello y al igual que el...le miro llena de determinación.

Chara: te mostrare los sentimientos y la determinación que me invaden el espíritu en estos momentos Frisk...los deseos y los sueños de mis amigos...de mi familia...de Asriel...mis sueños...mis metas...todos ellos son mi fuerza...MI DESEO DE REDENCIÓN!

El castaño sonrió mientras su alma brillaba en negro y se lanzo contra la joven...ella no le iba a detener...pues era hora de ver quién de los dos humanos poseía la determinación más fuerte...

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Valla...no pensé que haría una secuela de este pequeñísimo one-shot...es más ni siquiera era mi intención...pero bueno...en fin...lo mismo de antes...donde esta copiar y pegar?...ah si aquí...veamos...ya está...Ningún contenido aquí presente es de mi autoría, créditos a sus respectivos autores, tanto a Toby Fox por Crear Undertale y al Cread r original del Alternative Universe de este conocido como "StoryShift" en el cual se basa esta historia.**

 **Datos de StoryShift:**

 **para aquellos que no conocen este AU de Undertale, les hago una pregunta para responderos...¿conocen UnderSwap?, si la respuesta es positiva, pues entonces Storyshift es bastante similar a este, si la respuesta es negativa, UnderSwap es básicamente Undertale pero con los personajes con roles cambiados y personalidades cambiadas...y Storyshift es algo así como UnderSwap pero más cambiados, solo que aquí cada personaje mantiene su personalidad original del Undertale, solo cambian sus roles...vamos con los roles de los personajes de Storyshift, no conozco mucho de este mundo, por lo cual no se su historia, pero eso no impide que escriba de este verdad?...**

 **Toriel: nuestra querida madre cabra, es la equivalente a Undyne en este mundo...ah que me refiero? fácil, ella es la capitana de la guardia real del Underground, pero...quien está en las ruinas?...a eso voy.**

 **Sans: sorpresivamente, nuestro comediante y vago favorito es el rey del underground, bajo su mano llasen todos los monstruos de este mismo...como ya mencione antes, no sé nada de Storyshift si no son los personajes el tema, por lo cual no me llego a dar cuenta como carajos Sans logro ser rey, es decir el no es débil, nonono yo no dije eso, el problema es que él no tiene nada de HP para resistir los ataques de...bueno...los que lo ataquen xD, quizás es solo por ser un esquivador nivel pro y además por que ataca sin cesar ni dar tregua.**

 **Papyrus: mientras que su hermano de toda la vida es el rey del Underground, El gran Papyrus de este AU descidio ser quien proteja las ruinas, el reemplaza a Toriel, siendo el primer monstruo y tambien con quien Chara habla en este mundo a travez de las puertas de las ruinas, no quiero ni imaginarme qué tipo de puzzles hay en las ruinas siendo que él tiene mucho tiempo para aprender de estos y recalibrarlos.**

 **Asgore: al contrario que su versión del universo original, nuestro Asgore de este mundo es el equivalente a Alphys, el es el científico real...sorpresivo no es así?, bueno, pues no se esperaran quien es su mayor creación.**

 **Undyne: nuestra gritona y poderosa mujer pez es la mayor creación de Asgore, el científico personal de Sans, y de acuerdo a el soundtrack oficial de Storyshift, su versión de la ruta genocida no es "Undyne Neo", en absoluto, es "Ultra Undyne"...me hubiese gustado más que fuese "Undyne the Ultra Undying"**

 **Alphys: ya era hora de nuestra tímida mujer lagarto, es la equivalente a Nappstablock de este mundo, ella es "pariente" de Undyne en Storyshift pienso yo, y es la diosa de los remix.**

 **Chara: mientras que su artwork de las canciones oficiales indican que el primer humano es un "el" y no un "ella" como se los planteo en este fic, me importa un rábano, vamos al grano, Chara en este mundo es una vaga total, es la Sans de este mundo y con quien Papyrus se pasa hablando y soportando las malas ocurrencias de la chica a través de la puerta en las ruinas en lugar de ser Sans quien se los cuente a él, hermanastra (obviamente) de el pequeño Asriel y quien le acompaña a todos lados.**

 **Asriel: OS PRESENTO! AL PEQUEÑO TIERNO, LINDO Y GRAN ASRIEL DREEMURR!...mierda me salió fatal...ok ya, aquí Asriel es el equivalente a Papyrus, siempre al lado de chara en Snowdin y créanlo oh no...sip...este Asriel es un presumido nivel dios, además que posee un paliacate atado al cuello, los colores de este son literalmente los del arcoíris.**

 **Mettaton: okey...les sonara terriblemente extraño...pero el Mettaton de este mundo es el equivalente a chara en undertale, lo cual me deja pensando...¿si mettaton es el primer humano en caer de donde salió la/el chara de este AU?...**

 **Nappstablock: bueno, no es tan difícil de averiguar...es más simple de lo que creen...Nappsty es el equivalente a Flowey en este Au...**

 **Bueno, con todos los puntos que conozco de StoryShift aclarados, continuemos con la epica batalla nocturna entre los caídos del Monte Ebott.**

Los sentimientos de redención.

Capitulo 2:

Yo Soy Chara...

.

.

.

*Clank* *Chank!*

nuevamente las dos armas corto punzantes lucharon una contra la otra, ambos castaños no tenían tregua alguna ni tampoco piedad en sus ojos.

Chara estaba determinada...ella había visto a ese bastardo asesinarlos a todos...Toriel...Asgore...Asriel...Papyrus...solo quedaban ella, el monstruo contra el cual chocaba su arma y el Rey Sans...ella era la última esperanza de toda la humanidad en contra de ese humano...¿por qué?...fácil...la única razón por la cual Sans le arrebato el trono de rey a su padrastro fue por el hecho de que el esqueleto bromista se caracterizaba por tener la habilidad de esquivar de manera magistral y más aun, sus ataques eran increíbles en todo el sentido de la palabra, más sin embargo...el Rey Sans no sería rival para este humano...el...el...

*PAAAAM*

fue el estruendo que hiso el golpe de Chara dirigido en el rostro de Frisk, ella no era cualquier monstruo que siguiese las reglas ridículas de las batallas de "un turno cada uno" no...ella era humana al igual que esa cosa que tenía en frente a suyo...ella no esperaría como estúpida a recibir y oh esquivar el ataque de Frisk...por ello ella estaba predestinada a ganarle cuantas veces este recargase su punto de guardado, ese era el destino de ese miserable...pero ella tampoco debía confiarse en lo absoluto...

Chara: ¡HIIIIA!

Grito eufórica la chica mientras chocaban ella y Frisk, la luz de la luna solo dejaba ver sus siluetas en las cuales solo destacaban los brillos de sus armas, ahora Chara sujetaba el cuchillo de Frisk con su mano libre, este hacia lo mismo con el de Chara haciendo que de esta forma ninguno pudiese apuñalar al otro, la castaña bajo la mirada al pecho del niño, su alma estaba cayéndose a pedazos y el rostro de este cada vez estaba más y más deformándose en ira y odio puro y profundo contra ella...jeh...iluso...

*ZAAACK*

Fue el sonido que hiso el cuchillo del octavo humano en caer del Monte Ebott, tratando de apuñalar directo en el alma de la primera, pero fallo cortando el aire pues antes de que Frisk se diese cuenta siquiera, Chara había estrellado de lleno sus pies contra su nuca usando todo su peso posible.

Frisk: ¡GURGH!-fue el sonido gutural que hiso el castaño a través de su garganta mientras sentía como los pies de Chara junto a la fuerza y peso impuestas en el pisotón comenzaban a quebrar su tráquea...quizás no tuviese voz...pero eso no impedía que no pudiese quejarse...

Chara: dolió?-pregunto la mujer de ojos carmesíes mientras guardaba su daga en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sus ojos estaban presentes en el castaño quien, cual cucaracha moribunda bajo una bota intentaba arrastrarse para salir de la suela de su zapato-no respondiste mi pregunta...dije...-su tono de voz se puso más sombrío, el cabello cubrió sus ojos y estos comenzaron a brillar...el alma de Chara también-DOLIO?!-grito furiosa mientras levantaba su pierna con fuerza y pisaba con todo lo que tenía la tráquea de Frisk.

*CRACK!*

Fue el sonido que hiso el Hueso al romperse en pedazos, Frisk aun estaba vivo, su alma negruzca y hecha añicos pero aun entera se lo demostraron, Chara tomo el cuerpo del joven y le obligo a darse la vuelta, este la miro con ira mientras su boca se llenaba de sangre.

Chara: me alegro que te haya dolido...-dijo ella mientras se ponía sobre el cuerpo del castaño, enterrando con fuerza sus rodillas en las costillas de este viendo como se retorcía de dolor y su alma se rompía más estando al punto de estallar-ese es todo el dolor que les has hecho a todos y a cada uno de los monstruos que se cruzaron en tu camino...el dolor de mi madre...el dolor de papá...el...EL DOLOR QUE LE PROVOCASTE A ASRIEL! EL TODO LO QUE QUERIA ERA TENER UN AMIGO MÁS Y LUCHAR EN LA GUARDIA REAL JUNTO A MI MADRE!-grito ella mientras lloraba y le tomaba del suéter obligándole a mirarle-TODO LO QUE EL DESEABA ERA ESTAR LADO A LADO CON MI MADRE EN LAS BATALLAS! TODO LO QUE QUERIA ERA AMIGOS! FELICIDAD!...pero...pero tú...*snif snif*-nuevamente ella comenzó a llorar, el chico de orbes castaños ni se inmuto al sentir las lagrimas de la primera caer sobre su rostro-tu...le negaste la vida...le negaste sus sueños...le negaste...todo...quiero que sepas...y escúchame bien...montón de mierda...

El octavo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y con los pocos pedazos que formaban su alma puso atención a las palabras de la primera, debía ser algo importante si iba a decírselo antes de que el fuese a morir en esta línea temporal no?

Chara: no importa cuántas veces Reinicies este mundo...no me importa cuántas veces tenga que venir a verte en este pasillo y enfrentarme a ti una vez tras otra...no me importa en lo absoluto Frisk...jamás te lo voy a perdonar...y sabes por qué?-pregunto mientras sonreía y sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad del pasillo-porque soy humana como tú...también recuerdo las líneas de tiempo...y me da tanta pena el ver que jamás has siquiera perdonado a alguien nunca...las acciones hacen a la persona...y el ver que en ti no hay ni un rastro de piedad me da a entender que jamás podrás amar de verdad como todos a los que mataste y a mí lo hacíamos los unos a los otros...así que...si algún día reinicias este mundo...aunque engañes a todos y obtengas su amistad...quiero que sepas...que estaré esperando el momento en que te descuides y no estés acompañado de nadie...y entonces...morirás...

y tras esas palabras la chica soltó el suéter del chico, este aun estaba vivo, levanto su pie y lo deposito en la cara de Frisk para asombro de este.

Chara: nunca fui participe del perdón...esto es lo que te mereces...sucio asesino de mierda!-grito y comenzó a pisar el cráneo del chico con fuerza, utilizando todo su empeño en esto, Frisk comenzó a moverse y agitarse de manera errática preso del dolor al sentir el pie de la chica de orbes rojos pisando su rostro-agítate más...sufre más!-decía mientras más fuerza era impuesta en su pie-reventare tu cráneo de manera lenta y dolorosa...TAL Y COMO TU MATASTE A ASRI!

*CRACK!*

Fue el sonido del cráneo del último humano romperse en pedazos, Chara vio como literalmente había aplicado fuerza suficiente para destrozar la parte frontal del cráneo de Frisk, su pie hundido en tejido, cerebro, sangre y órganos...sonrió, era asqueroso y le desagradaba de manera atroz...pero era su merecido...cerró los ojos y se apoyo en uno de los pilares del pasillo del juicio mientras comía una barrita de chocolate con almendras, pacientemente esperando el siguiente Cargado de su rival actual.

Chara: *chomp*...*chomp chomp*-la joven abrió los ojos y frente a ella estaba el nuevamente, mirándola de manera hostil mientras se acariciaba el rostro-te dolió mucho?-pregunto de manera tierna mientras ponía una cara inocente que acompañada con sus mejillas rosaditas le daban un aspecto de niña infantil eh inocente-jeh...*chomp*...me hubiese gustado terminar mi cena antes de que volvieses-Chara uso el aluminio del delicioso dulce y lo cubrió con su envoltura, guardándolo en uno de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón y en su lugar saco la daga humeante de el bolsillo delantero derecho de su sudadera verde-bueno...VAMOS ALLA!

Ambos se lanzaron de nueva cuenta al combate, Frisk esta vez pego un barrido esquivando el cuchillo de Chara para asombro de esta quien tenía una cara de "sorpresa", el castaño antes de que su enemiga se diese la vuelta para contrarrestar su golpe se puso de pie a gran rapidez detrás de la chica de sudadera verde y sonriendo de manera sínica apuntaba su cuchillo a su nuca con intención de rebanarle la cabeza...

Chara: NO LO CREO!-la chica se inclino hacia la derecha para sombro de Frisk, quien no pudo evitar caer al suelo para luego rodar y esquivar por los pelos una estocada del cuchillo de la chica.

Frisk se puso de pie a gran rapidez y esquivo nuevamente otro cuchillazo de chara que logro destrozar un pilar, Chara no detuvo su embestida y comenzó a atacar contra el octavo humano de manera continua, Frisk al principio esquivaba con facilidad los ataques de Chara, pero ahora las estocadas de la primera humana era más rápidas, fuertes y solo necesitaba ver la intensidad que ponía en estas para saber que ella se estaba haciendo más fuerte...PERO NO MÁS FUERTE QUE EL!

*CLANK! CHACK!*

los dos cuchillos chocaron con brutalidad, Chara se impresiono al ver como en tan solo unos segundos Frisk pudo contrarrestar sus ataques y igualarla en velocidad.

Chara: (mierda, Mirror es demasiado determinado!)-pensó la chica mientras ella y Frisk intercambiaban estocadas, no estaba cansada, solo había sido tomada de manera desprevenida-(pero...tu A.M.O.R no será suficiente para vencer al Amor con el que ellos me criaron!)

La poca ventaja que Frisk había ganado en contra de Chara se esfumo debido a que el castaño pudo ver como la chica al igual que el había hecho, aumento de nueva cuenta sus ataques, solo que esta vez...

*TACK TACK TACK TACK TACK TACK TACK TACK*

eran los sonidos de los múltiples cuchillazos del arma de piedra en el cuerpo de Frisk quien se había visto sobrepasado por Chara quien ahora estaba frente a él, ahora el chico se había dado de mala manera cuenta de algo...sea de lo que fuese que estuviese hecho el cuchillo de Chara, era algo muy peligroso y doloroso, ese color café, esas líneas rojas brillantes y ese humo que le salía era señal de ello...bueno, eso y también el terrible dolor que sentía en sus sistemas nerviosos cada vez que la cuchilla tocaba su cuerpo.

Chara: MUERTE YA MIRROR!-grito harta de él la joven para luego clavar de lleno su daga en el alma de Frisk-GYYYYYAAAAAAAAAH!-con todas sus fuerzas la Dreemurr tiro de su arma hacia arriba de forma que ahora el cuerpo de Frisk estuviese partido en dos mitades de manera vertical-ahh...ahhh...ahhhh-suspiraba la chica mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su rostro-debo admitirlo Mirror, eres una astilla en el trasero...debo dejar de atacarte con demasiada intensidad...si no...me cansare...

La castaña vio con algo de asco pero aun así satisfacción el cuerpo hecho pedazos de Frisk, de nueva cuenta saco su barra de chocolate y comenzó a masticarla con algo de tranquilidad.

Chara: *chomp...chomp...chomp...* que delicia-susurro la primer humana caída del Monte Ebott, miraba con añoranza la luna...ese chocolate que comía con tranquilidad no era nada comparado a los que su madre Toriel, Asgore oh incluso Asriel le hacían de vez en cuando algunos días de la semana en ocasiones especiales...jeh...recordaba con felicidad a su familia...los extrañaba a todos con desesperación...pero...ella ya no podía hacer nada...su determinación no era tan poderosa como la de Mirror quien, probablemente volvería en cuestión de minutos-*suspiro*...si tan solo tuviera la determinación necesaria para reiniciar este horrendo mundo...pero ya nunca más...-la castaña mordió nuevamente su chocolate mientras comenzaba a llorar en silencio-ahora solo me queda una oportunidad...una sola vida...para detenerte...Frisk...

Nuevamente detrás de Chara oculto entre las penumbras se hallaba Frisk, mirándola aun con un odio inmenso, la chica continuo masticando su dulce y luego lo guardo con tranquilidad.

Chara: estas a años luz de vencerme...Mirror-la chica se dio la vuelta-si tanto quieres destruir a la humanidad...tendrás que matarme primero-la chica nuevamente saco su daga y apunto con esta a Frisk-vamos a bailar otra vez...Mirror...

Nuevamente ambos a la luz de la luna fueron a chocar sus armas, Frisk estaba más que determinado, no le importaba cuanto tuviese que intentar, sin importar nada el iba a ganar en algún momento...era su destino...

.

.

.

(inserte: watch?v=V8-7n4aG3ns )

Uff...Uff...Ufff...

Frisk estaba hecho pedazos totalmente...todas sus raciones de comida curativa se habían acabado...su suéter estaba rasgado mostrando la camisa blanca que siempre usaba debajo de este, tenía sangre por todo su cuerpo pero aun así...aun así no había muerto...estaba moribundo...pero vivo...

Chara tampoco estaba en condiciones optimas...cuantos cargados habían pasado desde que se encontraron a pelear por primera vez?...su capucha estaba destrozada y sus mejillas cortadas...tenía ojeras y su hombro derecho sangraba de manera abundante debido a que su brazo estaba cortado en el suelo.

Chara: Afffff...Afffff...Afffff-la chica cayó al suelo de rodillas, intentado ponerse de pie con fuerza-y...yoo...yo no...no puedo...per...der...-finalmente la castaña cayó al suelo aun despierta...su alma estaba a punto de romperse-no...no quiero...no quiero...*snif snif*...

Frisk fue a paso lento en dirección a la chica, Chara por respuesta comenzó a retroceder con su único brazo bueno, más sin embargo...

*Catcha*

Chara: GUGH!-la chica dejo de respirar cuando sintió como Frisk la tomaba con fuerza del cuello, asfixiándola, abrió sus ojos carmesíes lo mayor que pudo y vio como el castaño sonreía como un verdadero psicópata mientras la asfixiaba y movía su cuerpo de adelante hacia atrás-n...n...n...nooooo...de...de...ten...te...mi...rr...or...

El Chico no escuchaba razones, su alma oscura brillaba en rojo de manera intensa, comenzó a recuperar HP a medida que la fuerza en el cuerpo de su enemiga descendía a gran rapidez, su vida se estaba yendo...finalmente...finalmente...luego de 537 intentos...iba a...HIBA A DESTRUIR A TODA LA HUMANIDAD! EL DESTRUIR A TODO LO VIVO LE LLENABA DE DETERMINACION!

Frisk: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-aun si no fuese posible, el castaño comenzó a reír de locura y felicidad mientras sus ojos brillaban de manera intensa, el pasillo del juicio estaba llenándose de los ahogados gritos de Chara por intentar respirar y la maniática risa de Frisk.

Chara: n...noo...es...to...no...debe...ría...terminar...así...

y finalmente...la chica cerro los ojos mientras su alma se partia en dos...

.

.

.

Oscuridad...oscuridad...aun más oscuridad...ya no puedo sentir nada...tengo frío...tengo mucho frío...estoy tan sola...quiero a mi mamá...quiero a papá...quiero a Asri...quiero...quiero a mi familia...no quiero estar sola...no otra vez...yo...yo solo...quiero...

"No te rindas"

¡!

Espera...esa voz...m...m...mamá?...

"hija...levántate...por favor...sigue adelante"

p...pa...padre?...

"nee, Chara! levántate! el gran Asriel Dios de la Hyper muerte se pondría triste si algo te pasara sabes?"

A...Asriel?...

"¡levántate!"-eran las voces que resonaban en cada eco del lugar, pero ya no solo de la familia Dreemurr, si no de todos...todos en el Underground clamaban por el despertar de Chara...

y...y...yo...yo los...lo siento mucho...no pude protegerlos...yo...

"¡LEVANTATE Y LUCHA!"-más fuerte eran los gritos de los habitantes del Underground, la castaña quien estaba sumida en la infinita negrura del vacio sentía como su pecho en donde estaba su corazón ardía

y...yo...

"TU ERES EL FUTURO DE LOS HUMANOS Y LOS MONSTRUOS...ASI QUE...¡LEVANTATE Y LUCHA CHARA DREEMURR!"

Yo...yo...DARE MI ULTIMO ESFUERZO!

.

.

.

El castaño de suéter azul con rayas magenta caminaba con la mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sonriente, en su mano derecha y cuchillo residía la sangre de la difunta humana del underground...ahora, solo restaba terminar con El Rey Sans y todo terminaría y luego...repetiría todo una y otra vez.

Chara: ahora lo entiendo...-susurro la chica mientras se ponía de pie, su arma estaba destruida en el suelo al igual que su brazo derecho.

El octavo humano caído del Monte Ebott se dio la vuelta, sorprendido, miraba con gran molestia a la chica quien se había puesto de pie nuevamente...¿que acaso nunca aprendía...?

Chara: aun si mi cuerpo se destroza...aun si no puedo volver a cargar, guardar ni reiniciar...aun si no tengo el A.M.O.R que tu posees...-el alma de la joven, la cual estaba partida en dos comenzaba a moverse-ME REHUSO A MORIR Y DEJAR QUE DESTRUYAS TODO FRISK!-el alma de la chica finalmente se restauro, los dos pedazos se unieron y unificaron dejándola completa nuevamente.

El castaño ahora miraba a Chara más que hastiado, ya no iba a contenerse...iba a destruirla totalmente...

(inserte: watch?v=S4bF_bRAEgQ )

Chara:...Los Sueños y Esperanzas de todos...viven en mi...todos ellos viven a través de mi!...todos sus deseos...todas sus promesa...todas sus metas y todo lo que amaron...su recuerdo...VIVE EN MI! LOS SUEÑOS Y ESPERANZAS DE TODOS ME DAN EL AMOR QUE NECESITO PARA DERROTARTE!

El brazo faltante comenzó a regenerarse para asombro de Frisk, el le había cortado su brazo con sus propias manos...¿cómo era eso posible siquiera?...¿qué tipo de poder poseía esa mal nacida?

Chara: ...ahora lo comprendo todo perfectamente...yo...soy chara...CHARA! EL DEMONIO QUE VIVE POR LOS SUEÑOS Y ESPERANZAS DE TODOS!

Y tras estas palabras, Frisk sintió como todo el aire a su alrededor se tensaba...el ambiente nocturno ya no era negruzco...todo se torno rojizo al igual que los ojos de Chara.

Frisk: ¿¡!?-el joven no entendía que sucedía, pero podía sentirlo en su alma negruzca...esa chica...esa humana...ESA MALDITA PERRA!...

Chara: Frisk...todo termina aquí...-el alma hecha pedazos de la joven se recupero volviendo a su estado original sanada en y brillante en todo su esplendor-me rehúso a morir por ti...todo ser vivo existente cuenta conmigo sin importar si sea humano oh monstruo...vamos...A EMPEZAR!

El castaño se limpio el sudor de la frente, nadie era invencible...solo él lo era...sonrió y se fue en contra de ella y entonces le pego un cuchillazo...el tenia la ventaja...ella no tenia ningún arma con la cual defenderse!

*CLANK! ZAP!*

Sorpresivamente de la mano derecha de la chica, un cuchillo salió...pero este era de color carmesí y estaba hecho de energía...energía mágica...

Chara: creíste que mi madre nunca me enseño nada durante los diez años que pase viviendo en el Underground?!-grito la joven para luego patear con fuerza el pecho de Frisk mandándole hacia atrás, sorpresivamente la castaña se desintegro en energía carmesí para luego aparecer detrás de el de la misma forma y estrellar su puño en la columna de este-CREISTE MAL!

el chico genocida se puso de pie y comenzó a lanzarle estocadas a la chica mientras esta contrarrestaba de la misma manera, el castaño se alejo dando un salto hacia atrás de la ojirroja y apretó su menú...

 **[Act][Check][Chara Dreemurr]**

Chara Dreemurr:

Nivel de Amor: 100. HP: 690.000. Ataque: 50.000. Defensa: 30.000.

La demonio que vive y lucha por la humanidad, su poder son los sueños y esperanzas de todos sus seres amados.

Nivel de...determinación...?: 90.000 y en aumento.

Frisk miro lleno de furia las estadísticas de Chara...estaba todo claro ahora...tenía que detenerla ya mismo! si estaba en lo correcto su menú entonces debía matarla antes de que su determinación sobrepasase la suya y reiniciase toda la linea temporal por completo...no...eso...JAMAS!

 **[Act][Check][Frisk]**

Frisk:

Nivel de A.M.O.R: 90. HP: 666.666. Ataque: 45.000. Defensa: 27.000

El Genocida que carga con las almas, las penurias, la sangre y sufrimiento de todos los monstruos en el Underground, El pre-destinado a destruir la vida.

Nivel de Determinación: 300.000.

Dreemurr frunció el seño luego de analizar las estadísticas de Frisk, el castaño la miraba furioso mientras apretujaba su arma con fuerza.

Ambos se lanzaron nuevamente el uno contra el otro, la determinación estaba en el aire...

*Clank!* *Zap!*

Chara invoco otro cuchillo mágico teniendo uno en cada mano ahora, la chica comenzó a lanzarle estocadas dobles a Frisk quien sorpresivamente podía contrarrestarlas y contraatacar sin mucha dificultad.

*Clank!* *Zap!* *Clank!* *Zap*

Frisk pego una patada al rostro de Chara quien la esquivo solo para ser interceptada por un golpe del castaño que la lanzo lejos, ella se puso de pie con rapidez mientras su cuchillo derecho comenzaba a brillar.

*ZAP*

fue el sonido de una especie de corte rojo iba en dirección a Frisk quien al contrario que Chara la hoja de su arma comenzó a brillar en verde.

*Zap* *BOOM*

El ataque de la Dreemurr choco, más sin embargo esta vio con sorpresa como el genocida estaba siendo protegido por un corte de color verde que actuaba como escudo.

Chara: así que también sabes magia?-dijo la castaña mientras un aura carmesí comenzaba a rodearla y su alma a brillar en este mismo color-jeh...eso hará las cosas más interesantes para ambos...sabes que no puedo dejarte ganar verdad?

Frisk obviamente no respondió, en su lugar apunto con su cuchillo a Chara y la hoja de este comenzó a brillar en dorado.

Chara: solo hay una explicación por la cual puedas tener esas habilidades...-dijo analítica la mujer de ojos rojos mientras posaba estos en la brillante y dorada hoja del cuchillo del genocida frente a ella-fuiste al laboratorio de mi papá no es así Mirror?.

*POOOOM*

Del cuchillo de Frisk salió un gran torrente dorado que fue en contra de Chara, esta por el contrario corrió en dirección al ataque del chico y con la hoja de su arma lo atravesó, llegando frente a Frisk quien comenzó a sonreír mientras la atacaba con estocadas rápidas.

*Clank! Zap! Clank! Zap!*

Mientras tanto:

En la obscuridad de la noche en el resguardo de su trono descansaba un pequeño esqueleto de baja estatura con una larga túnica morada con capucha y terciopelo en los bordes, una corona dorada con un rubí rojo en el centro sobre su cabeza, a su alrededor habían 7 contenedores mientras tenía una foto en su esquelética mano, en esta estaban otros dos esqueletos, el primero era bajo y tenía una sudadera azul y el segundo era alto con un traje de guardia y una bufanda verde...se trataba del Rey del subsuelo, Sans el esqueleto.

Sans: jeh...Toriel, Asgore y el pequeño 'Riel hicieron un gran trabajo con la mocosa-dijo sonriente el pequeño rey mientras a través de una cámara oculta miraba la pelea entre los dos seres más fuertes del subsuelo, le costaba admitirlo...pero Chara le superaba por mucho-niña...si fallas...-dijo melancólico mientras lagrimas azules salían de sus cuencas...el sabia sobre la muerte de todos...incluso la de su hermano menor descansando en polvo en la salida de las Ruinas...-todos moriremos por su mano...

Tras esas Palabras, Sans miro los 7 contenedores de los cuales los primeros 6 se hallaban unos corazones, uno verde, uno celeste, uno azul, uno morado, uno naranja y uno amarillo, el ultimo estaba vacío...

El había fallado como rey hacía ya muchísimo tiempo, la verdad él había querido renunciar a su puesto y entregárselo a Asgore hacía bastantes años, pero no podía...debía cargar con sus errores y las muertes de todos...sobre todo la de Papyrus...

Sans: *snif snif*...niña...-dijo mientras miraba con orgullo como Chara golpeaba a diestra y siniestra los puntos de presión de Frisk dejándole inmóvil, para luego golpearle en el rostro, pero este se levanto y fue en contra de la Dreemurr para lanzar ahora una especie de ráfaga morada de su cuchillo-...por favor...cumple con tu destino...así que al final el tonto de Asgore tenía razón al igual que el fantasioso de 'Riel...tu realmente si eres el futuro de humanos y monstruos por igual...jeh...creo que este rey no fue tan "sansacional" como debió haber sido...

Pasillo del Juicio:

*ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP*

Eran los miles de sonidos de enormes cuchillos rojos hechos de magia chocando contra los pilares del pasillo, Chara había sorprendido a Frisk utilizando un hechizo de forma que ahora la chica estaba lanzando múltiples de estas grandes dagas carmesíes en contra de los pilares, Frisk se había ocultado en las sombras y la oscuridad del pasillo, lo cual sumado a la noche hacía que a Chara se le complicasen las cosas.

*ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP*...*Zap*...

La castaña miro en todas direcciones, sabía que el octavo estaba por allí en algún lado...pero la pregunta era donde?...

Chara: SAL YA DE DONDE ESTES MIRROR!-grito furiosa la chica mientras dagas rojas comenzaban a flotar a su alrededor-SAL Y PELEA COMO UN HUMANO! NO SEAS UN MALDITO COBARDE! BASTARDO MATA FAMILIAS!-grito llena de cólera la chica, la última frase hiso eco en el pasillo, más sin embargo ni con su agudo oído Chara fue capaz de captar algún sonido que le indicase donde estaba Frisk.

.

.

.

*ZAP!*

De la oscuridad una onda morada de energía salió de las sombras en dirección a la genocida, la chica se dio la vuelta rápidamente y contraataco con una de sus grandes dagas de magia, una explosión tuvo lugar en el centro del pasillo del juicio levantando una gran cantidad de polvo y humo bloqueando la vista de la Dreemurr por un tiempo.

*TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP*

Chara: ¡!

la chica pego un salto hacia atrás esquivando por muy poco tiempo el ataque de Frisk quien aprovechándose del momento corrió entre el humo para intentar acabarle, la castaña en cambio se coloco su capucha nuevamente y con esta pudo mejorar de nueva cuenta su vista.

Chara: necesitaras algo más que eso para vencerme Mirror!

El castaño salió de entre el humo y comenzó a atacar con gran rapidez a la mujer de ojos rojos quien comenzó a contrarrestar con sus cuchillos.

*clank!* *zap!* *clank* *zap*

Chara pego un salto hacia atrás y le lanzo al octavo humano del Underground un par de sus dagas mágicas, el chico en cambio utilizo la hoja de su arma pegando un corte frente a él dejando una especie de medialuna verde frente a el que actuó como escudo.

*booom*

Frisk: affff afffff...afffff...

Chara: affff...affff...es hora de terminar con esto no lo crees?...Frisk?...-pregunto la chica mientras un aura carmesí comenzaba a rodear su mano derecha.

El humano no le contesto, en su lugar levanto su cuchillo y este comenzó a reunir energía negruzca en la hoja...iba a matarla con todo lo que tenia...en este ataque era un todo oh nada...lo iba a sacrificar todo...todo con tal de continuar en su ruta genocida...

Ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, con sus armas brillantes en los colores correspondientes de su alma...el estruendo fue tremendo...

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

Un gran y enorme brillo se efectuó en la noche del pasillo del juicio, Sans tenía una cara de gran impresión al ver esto...el estruendo duro 5 minutos...hasta que solo quedo uno...

?: *cof cof cof*...*cof*...parece...que todo...termino-susurro la chica mientras sonreía, se trataba de chara, con rapidez saco su meno y en este habían dos botones.

 **[Reiniciar]**

 **[Continuar]**

La chica sonrió mientras miraba por última vez el moribundo cuerpo de Frisk quien se arrastraba como podía hacia ella con tan de impedir que tocase la primera opción, la chica se arrodillo ante este y le acaricio el cabello dándole palmaditas.

Chara: nos veremos en el otro lado Mirror...neh?

Se dio la vuelta mientras se ponía de pie y acercó su derecha a el primer botón, golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas mientras Frisk pegaba un grito de ira al ver como todo su progreso desaparecía por culpa de ella...

.

.

.

(inserte: watch?v=2OqigCz2S1w )

Chara abría los ojos con gran pereza, vio el despertador a su lado mientras se tocaba la frente...que hora era?...

3:30 Am...

La chica volvió a acostarse en su cama decidida a volver a dormir hasta que...

Chara: ¡!

Abrió de golpe los ojos nuevamente mientras sudaba a mares, ahora lo recordaba todo con claridad, fue a su closet a paso rápido buscando sus ropas habituales, su capucha, su camiseta blanca, sus botas, guantes y pantalones, no tenía tiempo de escribir una nota a su familia para decirles a donde había ido, tenía que llegar a la entrada al Underground lo más rápido posible mientras su determinación superase la de Mirror.

Chara:...-miro por última vez a Asriel quien dormía plácidamente en el sofá, le dio un beso en la frente y le susurro delicadamente-volveré pronto Hermanito...y cuando lo haga...todos serán libres...

Tras esas palabras la chica cerró la puerta mientras comenzaba a correr por Snowdin a gran rapidez, no tenía nada de tiempo, solo había una forma de entrar al Underground y esa era en el agujero que estaba en las Ruinas, en la camilla de flores que amortiguaba la mortal caída que mataría a cualquiera de no ser por esta...tendría que entrar en las Ruinas...algo que no había hecho en una década...

Chara: uff...uffff...ufff-la mujer de ojos carmesíes miro las dos grandes puertas moradas mientras tomaba aire, se acercó a estas y las empujo-debo llegar...rápido!

Nuevamente dio a la carrera por los grandes pasillos, subió las escaleras encontrándose con una casa de color café, rojo y azul bastante bonita, atravesó la entrada de esta y comenzó a correr a gran rapidez por las ruinas.

Todo su ser fue invadido de recuerdos de manera espontanea mientras sus ojos se empañaban en lagrimas...tenía que llegar lo más pronto posible oh si no...oh si no...

FlashBack:

Asriel: b...bueno...eso no fue lo que esperaba-susurro el pequeño animal antropomórfico mientras sangraba de su torso y sangre caía por su boca-pero...aun creo en ti...sé que puedes ser una persona de bien...aun si no lo crees tú...yo aun lo hago en ti...el gran Asriel...dios de la hyper muerte...te...lo...ju...ra-dijo sus últimas palabras el pequeño Dreemurr mientras sonreía y caía a al nevado suelo y luego se deshacía en polvo.

Todo esto observado por Chara quien estaba oculta entre los arboles con lagrimas en los ojos al ver a su hermanito desaparecer entre la nieve dejando solo la pañoleta arcoíris que tenia atada al cuello.

Fin del flashback.

Chara: NO! NO PERMITIRE QUE OCURRA ESTO OTRA VEZ!-grito con fuerza la castaña mientras aumentaba la rapidez, sus ojos estaban llenos de determinación...determinación para salvarlos a todos...

Tirando de las palancas y evadiendo las trampas de manera perfecta, Chara cruzo por las grandes puertas de la entrada de las ruinas...estando ante ella el lugar que la vio llegar hace ya diez años...

Una hermosa cama de flores doradas iluminada por los rayos del sol de la superficie...ella sonrío mientras se sentaba en la camilla...si...era justo como la recordaba cuando tenia siete años...cálida...reconfortante...muy placentera al tacto...

Chara: bien...a esperar...-susurro sonriente la mujer mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba vencer por el sueño tal y como lo hiso cuando era pequeña...-jeh...sigue siendo mi lugar favorito para dormir...

4 horas después:

(Inserte: watch?v=XttIdxTW4Hw )

Dreemurr se despertó y se puso de pie, ¿cuánto tiempo había dormido?, no importaba, si sus cálculos no le fallaban se encontró con Mirror en la línea temporal anterior a las 9:30 en la entrada de Snowdin, eso significaba que el habría de haber llegado a las nueve en punto, ya que tomaba una media hora pasar por las ruinas a paso lento y unos cuantos minutos si se iba a la velocidad con la que ella corrió en su momento...levanto la vista al agujero y entonces le vio...

El la miraba expectante desde el borde del agujero, podía verlo en sus ojos...el no había cambiado como ella muy en el fondo estaba deseando, Frisk salto desde el borde cayendo de pie en la cama de flores, mirándose el uno al otro como cazador y presa.

Chara:...no has cambiado nada desde el pasillo no es así...Mirror?-dijo la Dreemurr mientras llevaba sus manos a los bolsillos frontales de su chaqueta-sabes? vine aquí deseando que no recordases nada luego desde el [Reinicio] que provoque...desee que cambiases...yo...desee que nos ayudases a todos a lograr a nuestro final feliz de alguna manera...

Frisk no le respondió, Chara no lo entendía pues de alguna forma traía un cuchillo entre los dedos, cosa curiosa, ella cuando llego aquí solo tenía un palo viejo que uso solo cuando estaba sumida en el terror al verse en terreno desconocido en aquel entonces.

Chara: mi determinación sobrepasa la tuya por mucho y lo sabes...-dijo mientras sacaba su vieja y confiable daga café con líneas rojas, humo comenzó a salir del arma al verse empuñada-y acabas de caer de la superficie...por lo que no has tocado ningún punto de guardado aun...sabes al igual que yo lo que todo eso significa no es cierto?

El recién caído no respondió, en su lugar empuñaba con su izquierda su arma hacia la chica...estaba determinado...pero ella tenía razón...el no haber tocado ningún punto de guardado y el haber caído ahora significaba una sola cosa...

Chara: al no tener soporte en el Underground para volver en caso de morir y más aun, el no tener la suficiente determinación para hacerlo en caso de haber tocado un punto de guardado significa que...-la chica cerró los ojos, levanto su arma empuñándola con fuerza mientras brillaba con los rayos de la superficie-SOLO TENGO QUE MATARTE Y LLEVARLE TU ALMA AL REY SANS! Y TODOS SEREMOS LIBRES!

Frisk no dio tiempo a Chara de continuar con su monologo, en cambio ambos humanos desplegaron sus almas y todo a su alrededor se volvió obscuro, de alguna manera el humano sintió escalofríos en el espinazo.

Chara: todo terminara para ti y para nuestro cautiverio Frisk...-dijo la chica mientras sus ojos se posaban en el alma negruzca del castaño, debía admitirlo...era impresionante-así que siempre fuiste un monstruo no es así?

El chico no respondió, en su lugar comenzó a atacar con una mueca de ira a Chara con fuerza.

*CLANK!* *CHACK* *CLANK!* *CHACK CHACK*

La castaña se agacho y dio una patada en el rostro al chico mandándolo hacia atrás y que rodase por el suelo.

Chara: sientes tus pecados escalar por tu espalda Mirror?-pregunto la chica mientras veía como Frisk comenzaba a frustrarse-oh que extraño, parece como si te frustrases por algo...sabes...a quien perdiste, me pregunto yo?-dijo la chica mientras esquivaba con gran agilidad las lentas estocadas de Frisk mientras este aun con una cara repleta de ira y odio intentaba asestar un golpe en ella con toda intención asesina posible-para hacerte actuar de esta manera...para ver todo el mundo de la forma en que tu lo...VEZ!

*Clank!* *Chack!* *CRACK!*

Fue el eco de metal rompiéndose en pedazos a los estupefactos ojos de Frisk, su cuchillo se había partido en pedazos, por ende Chara asesto un enorme cuchillazo en el bajando toda su HP llegando solo a 1...

Frisk: *CAUGH!*-el octavo cayó al suelo mientras vomitaba sangre, tenía una enorme cortada en el torso desde el hombro derecho hasta su cintura-...

Chara: solo requirió un golpe...un golpe acabarte y dejarte contra las cuerdas...-dijo sonriente la chica mientras veía al sangrante humano...

*snif...snif*

La chica abrió los ojos con estupefacción...que...acaso...el?...

Frisk: *snif...snif*-en efecto...el chico había llorado mientras miraba al suelo y se sujetaba su corazón negruzco con fuerza...

Chara:...q...que...que estas...

Frisk:...*sob*...*sob*...y...y...y-yo...YO!

Chara: ¡!-ella no lo podía creer...acaso...el...hablo?...

Frisk:...yo...yo...yo...*snif snif*...NO PUEDO TERMINAR DE ESTA MANERA! COMO PUEDE SER QUE TODO LO QUE EH HECHO TERMINE POR CULPA DE UNA PERRA BASTARDA COMO TU?!-grito el castaño mientras se ponía de pie y las lagrimas de su rostro se volvian negras y sus pupilas se dilataban-YO NO PUEDO TEMRINAR DE ESTA MANERA! TU! EL BASTARDO DE TU HERMANO! TU PUTA FAMILIA! TODOS USTEDES SON MEROS PEONES EN MI TABLERO QUE PUEDO TRATAR Y SACRIFICAR CUANTAS VECES YO QUIERA! MALDITA PERRA BASTARDA! COMO CARAJOS TE ATREVEZ A IR EN CONTRA MIA Y DETENER TODO EL DELICIOSO SUFRIMIENTO QUE EH CAUSADO CON TANTO ESFUERZO?!-Gritaba lleno de furia eh ira el castaño mientras miraba con ira a su contrincante.

Chara:...-la chica de ojos rojos no respondió, en su lugar su rostro estaba cubierto por su capucha y sus cabellos le daban un aspecto sombrío.

Frisk: COMO SIQUIERA TE ATREVEZ A IR EN MI CONTRA?! TU! RETARME A MI! A UN DIOS! ESTE MUNDO ES MIO! TU Y TODOS ME PERTENECEN POR DERECHO! YO SOY EL MÁS FUERTE! YO SOY EL PROTAGONISTA DE ESTA MALDITA HISTORIA! EL PROTAGONISTA SIEMPRE DEBE GANAR Y APLASTAR Y DESTURIR A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE SE OPONGAN A EL! TU SOLO ERES UN MERO MONTICULO DE MIERDA EN MI CAMINO A LA VICTORIA! TU NO!-

*STAB!*

Dreemurr no quiso escuchar más, en su lugar apuñalo a sangre fría a el chico directo en su pecho y le tiro al suelo.

Chara:...es increible que un ser tan horrible, despreciable y asqueroso como tu pueda siquiera existir-susurro la chica mientras clavaba con fuerza su humeante daga en la carne del chico, por ende este comenzo a sangrar mientras su interior se quemaba-...y yo que realmente deseaba que cambiases espejito...-girando sus manos la chica aumento el sufrimiento en el chico mientras este se retorcía-todo termina aquí...nadie te extrañara ni sentirá tu perdida...y...respecto a lo que dijiste...sabes por que no puedes ganarme?...

Frisk:...

Chara: porque tú no eres el protagonista de esta historia...y no eres el héroe...eres el villano...el protagonista...SOY YO!

*STAAAB*

Un último cuchillazo basto para reducir toda la HP de Frisk a 0...este comenzó a cerrar los ojos teniendo como ultima vista a Chara vengándose de él.

Frisk:...pero...este mundo es mío-susurro débilmente el chico para luego dejar de moverse y de su cuerpo salir una especie de corazón negruzco el cual perdió este color para luego ser de un tono rojo anaranjado.

Chara:...-la chica no dijo nada mientras sacaba un recipiente hermético, con este encerró el corazón brillante y cerro la tapa ajustándolo.

(Inserte: watch?v=V8-7n4aG3ns )

Chara comenzó a caminar con el recipiente colgando entre sus dedos, mientras sonreía, todo iba a terminar, salió de las ruinas encontrándose con Papyrus quien la miro con el rostro sombrío, esta no le dirigió la mirada mientras abría las puertas de las ruinas, caminaba de manera lenta por Snowdin mientras todos la miraban con gran sorpresa, sobre todo sus familiares, Toriel, Asriel ni Asgore podían creer lo que traía chara en sus brazos, era la séptima y ultima alma que les faltaba, extrañamente, todos los monstruos comenzaron a seguir a la castaña mientras esta sonreía de manera tranquila...paso por Waterfall...Paso por Hotland, y entonces, mientras atravesaba el Core, se vio a sí misma y a Todo el Undeground detrás de ella Frente a El Rey Sans, quien miraba a todo su pueblo con su característica sonrisa...

El hiso el gesto con el rostro de que solo Chara le siguiese, esta acato la orden y con el alma entre sus brazos dejando a todo el pueblo detrás de ellos fueron a la barrera...brillante como siempre...con gran intensidad...ambos alinearon las 7 almas juntas...Paciencia, Integridad, Valentía, Perseverancia, Amabilidad, Justicia y Determinación...Sans Levanto las 7 almas frente a la barrera y estas comenzaron a desaparecer junto a esta misma...luego...todos los monstruos se reunieron detrás de Sans y Chara viendo todo el Underground, Hasta Papyrus con algo de tristeza oculto entre la multitud el atardecer de la superficie...

Asriel: que...que es esa cosa de fuego gigante?-pregunto el pequeño mientras apuntaba a el rey de los astros.

Chara sonrió mientras se ponía delante de todo el Undeground y comenzaba a llorar mientras sonreía...finalmente...había vuelto a su hogar...

Chara: eso, Asriel, nosotros, los humanos, le llamamos el sol...

Toriel: el sol, mi niña?-pregunto la líder de la guardia real mientras sonreía, hacía tiempo que no veía a Chara tan feliz.

Sans: bueno, todo mundo, creo que es hora de anunciar nuestro regreso a la superficie...eh, mocosita-dijo el rey del undeground mientras llamaba la atención de la chica la cual no volteo a verle-me gustaría que fueses nuestra embajadora, creo que debemos aprender a llevarnos bien los monstruos con los humanos ahora y poder vivir todo felices juntos en la superficie, que te parece?

Asriel: SI! CHARA SERIA PERFECTA!-grito emocionado como siempre el pequeño cabrito antropomórfico mientras levantaba su puño frente a el

La chica de ojos rojos no respondió, en su lugar dejo que el viento ondease con ella mientras sonreía.

Chara: si es por el bien de todos...me encantaría...

Todos los monstruos del undeground gritaron emocionados mientras se iban yendo uno a uno, dejando a Chara sola mirando el horizonte con los ojos presentes en el sol.

Chara:...*suspiro*...no puedo evitar pensar en ti sabes?-susurro la chica mientras miraba con tristeza el horizonte, el rostro de Frisk en su mente-es extraño...debería odiarte por todo lo que has hecho...pero...creo que realmente no puedo...

Flashback:

Frisk:...pero...este mundo es mío-susurro débilmente el chico para luego dejar de moverse y de su cuerpo salir una especie de corazón negruzco el cual perdió este color para luego ser de un tono rojo anaranjado.

Fin del Flashback.

Chara:...sucio mata familias...me da coraje el no poder odiarte ni sacarte de mi mente luego de todo lo que nos has hecho y casi habernos llevado a todos a la destrucción total...-lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la chica-por qué?...porque no puedo odiarte?...*snif snif*...creo que...a fin de cuentas...

El sol estaba brillante mientras se ocultaba con lentitud, Dreemurr miraba con añoranza la puesta de sol recordando todos sus buenos ratos con su familia en el underground.

Chara: creo que a fin de cuentas no puedo odiarte por que se que muy en el fondo...tu y yo somos iguales...dos caras de la misma moneda...tenia razón al llamarte mirror, Frisk...por que se muy en el fondo, que tu eres yo...y yo soy tu...ambos somos determinación...-la chica de ojos rojos se quito la capucha mientras su cabello ondeaba con el viento-quizás, en algún otro mundo, en alguna otra vida, nuestros papeles se hubiesen invertido...yo, aquella que quisiese destruir la vida y tu, aquel que se interpusiese entre mis ideales y metas para detenerme, de una manera uh otra...me pregunto...¿cuales serán las diferencias entre los Frisk y Chara de aquel mundo en sus vidas, actitudes eh ideales si las comparamos con las nuestras?...y...si...¿habrá algún mundo donde todos sean felices?...dónde...todos, incluso los enemigos en aquel cuento de hadas, tengan un final feliz junto a todos aquellos quienes les aman y ellos aprecian?...quizás si...quizás no...eso...no está en mi poder...pero hasta el fin de los tiempos te mantendré en mi memoria, como aquel que llego tan lejos con tal de destruirnos a todos...pero al mismo tiempo, como aquel que nunca fue comprendido...me hubiese gustado salvarte...pero...eso no podrá ser, ni aquí ni en ninguna otra línea de tiempo...adiós...Frisk...el mundo seguirá sin ti en el, al igual que todos nosotros...espero que ahora, estés donde estés, encuentres lo que te haga feliz y sentir paz...creo que me equivoque cuando te dije que nadie te extrañaría ni sentiría tu perdida...jeh...no pensé que llegaría a extrañar a un sucio asesino como tu...todos vivirán felices sus vidas...mientras tanto, yo?...no te olvidare...pero al mismo tiempo, intentare no volver a tener las pesadillas que me has provocado con tus repugnantes acciones...porque, los dos lo sabemos a fin de cuentas no?-la chica sonrió mientras miraba por última vez el sol-...Yo soy Chara...El Demonio que vive por los sueños y esperanzas de todos...

Y Tras esas palabras, la Joven se fue con una mueca feliz de el risco del Monte Ebbot, tenía mucho que hacer en este nuevo mundo que iban a crear las dos razas unidas...este, era el final feliz de todos...Un mundo, que seguiría hacia delante...para mejor...

Fin.

 **Bueno...que tal me quedo? bien malo? bien bueno? al menos decente? acepto cualquier tipo de criticas positivas, destructivas y oh negativas...aunque si me van a hacer destructivas no sean tan duros conmigo, bueno, hasta pronto, ahora sí que si este es el final de esta historia corta, pero al fin y al cabo historia.**


End file.
